In comparison to some mobile devices such as smart-phones, devices that support Machine Type Communication (MTC) may transmit relatively small blocks of data at relatively infrequent rates and may also spend long periods of time in a sleep mode. Although a mobile network may be able to support MTC devices, such operation may be inefficient in some cases. For instance, the network may be designed or configured for high throughput with nearly constant connectivity, which may provide efficient operation for traditional services typically associated with smart-phones. However, support of MTC devices in such a framework may be inefficient, especially for a large number of MTC devices. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and techniques for supporting MTC devices in mobile networks, and particularly a large number of MTC devices.